


Snow

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow themed Sam/Cam weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

"If it gets much colder this rain is gonna turn to snow," Cam said as he handed Sam a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, yes I think you're right."

Cam sat down next to her on the sofa and slung an arm around her shoulders, Sam leant back against him and they both quietly watched the rain outside and drank their hot chocolate.

"Even though I'm not always good at taking time off, it's great being here with you away from SGC," Sam said as she drained her cup.

"I know the feeling," Cam grinned and twisted towards Sam to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

They enjoyed the kiss for a minute. Sam glanced out of the window as they parted, "Oh it's snowing! You were right. Let's go outside."

"Nope, count me out," Cam stated, firmly. “I’m not a fan of snow. I don’t mind the cold but I do mind snow.”

“But you’re from Kansas and you live in Colorado, snow is hard to avoid. It’s not like you’re from Florida.”

“I know and that’s why I spend most of winter on base and off-world, so I don’t have to worry about it.”

Sam sighed and decided not to press the issue. She stood up, pulled on her coat, wrapped a scarf around her neck and pulled on her gloves. She went outside and happily walked around in the snow while Cam watched.

The snow fell thick and fast and Sam stuck out her tongue to catch some of the flakes. She turned to the window and gave Cam a wave and grin. Then returned to happily watching the snow fall, and trying to make snow balls. After a while Sam returned to the cottage, shivering and pink cheeked but happy.

"Come on Cam, it's fun," she pleaded.

"Oh no, it's cold out there." Cam complained.

"If you come outside with me now, then I'll make sure you get properly warmed up later," Sam negotiated with a grin and a slightly suggestive tone.

"When you put it like that, then you've got a deal."

Sam nodded with a smile and sealed the deal with a swift kiss, "come on," she tugged his hand. Cameron wrapped up warm and let her drag him outside.

Once outside Sam initialed a snowball fight, knowing that Cam’s competitive instincts would kick in and he’d have fun. The snow continued to fall as they chased one another around the garden, throwing snowballs and having fun. In the end darkness fell and they were too cold to continue. Cam led them inside, admitting that he’d had more fun than he’d expected.

“How about you go and open the wine we brought, I’ll go and run a hot bath and you can join me in a few minutes,” Sam suggested.

“Yes ma’am,” Cam jokingly replied before wandering off to the kitchen to find the wine.

Two hours later they are warm, slightly buzzed from the wine, and relaxed from the bath and making love afterwards. They cook together in the kitchen, listening to the Christmas music Sam put on her iPod the night before, even though Christmas isn’t for another two weeks. Sam chopped and slices vegetables whilst Cam fried the marinated chicken, then her vegetables, and rice together for dinner.

Over dinner Sam asked the question which has been niggling her all afternoon, “why don’t you like the snow?”

Cam glanced up from his plate in a surprised manner, no one had ever thought to ask before, they’d just accepted his refusals and moved on. He sighed slightly, then explained.  
“It’s not really that I don’t like snow but it’s more the associations I have with it. My grandmother, the bible thumping one, died in a car crash on a snowy night, a few months after I finished basic training. She lost control on some ice and rammed a telephone pole head on. So it’s not that I don’t like snow, as such, but it always brings back memories of her, and the dangers of winter. We face danger on a weekly or even daily basis at times and I hate the thought of being taken out by something as small as a patch of ice.”

“Oh Cam, you should have just said. I wouldn’t have pushed you if I’d known,” Sam looked guiltily across at him.

“It’s okay. It’s an irrational thing and no one else has ever asked before. Plus, I did have fun out there with you, it’s the first time I’ve really enjoyed snow in years.”

Cam reached a hand across the table to hold hers, and smiled, reassuring her it was okay.  
“Come on, lets clear the table and go and watch a movie. We’re away for a relaxing weekend, and I intend to have one.”


End file.
